


No way!

by Tinnevelly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: Imagine Thorin’s reaction when Gandalf tells him that you saved Thrain and brought him back to his family safe.  on http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own any of these characters. I'm not making money with all this. Yadda, yadda, yadda!

For a brief moment there was absolute silence in the great hall. Someone cleared his throat. Each dwarf (and a hobbit) looked at Thorin.  
"What did you say?"  
Gandalf puffed on his pipe and smiled. "Your father is safe at home with your sister. He asks you to avoid war."  
Thorin's face twisted into a grimace of disgust and hatred.  
"You're lying to me?"  
A raven landed on the wall and croaked. For a moment the King under the mountain thought about to throttle the animal.  
"I never lie. Let's finish this in peace and you will see with your own eyes, Thorin."  
Balin stroked the black plumage of the raven and listened to the message.  
"Dain will be here very soon." He reported to his king. This just nodded grimly and spat down the wall.  
"I curse you and yours, Wizard! Not I brought the war to Erebor, but these ... creatures!" Thorin clearly fought for composure.  
Thranduil and his companion Bard seemed to whisper something. Then he nodded and his elves raised their bows like a single being. The dwarves took cover, but their king stood bravely in the line of fire and punished the elves with looks of contempt.

"Lower your bows!”  
Gandalf smiled as he recognized the voice. Thranduil ordered his archers to stop and with his typical elegance turned to the newcomer.  
"Orcs are on the way here. We will all die, if we fight each other instead of them."  
The elf bowed his head. A sad smile played on his noble traits. "It is now too late, human. Those stubborn dwarves will die."  
An arrow hissed just past his head and made his elk growl.  
"If you want my son, you have to pass me, you vain bastard!"

For Thorin the world seemed to stop only to suddenly explode. Just now his father had insulted the elven king, and now he was gone in the middle of the Elves.  
Fili’s hand twitched to his sword, but his uncle's command didn’t come.  
"There must be a trick." His father had disappeared, tortured by Orcs, dead. How low would his enemies stoop to exploit his grief for his father?  
"It's not a trick! Look!!" Balin's joy was obvious as he watched the fight from the wall. Thrain was now visible again, the elves kept a respectful distance around him and the human who fought beside him.  
In the distance there was the sound of a Dwarven War Horn. The reinforcement had arrived.

"I'm Thrain, son of Thror, heir of Durin! And today is the day you’ll pay for your betrayal of my people!" The Elves shot each other quizzical looks. The dwarves had received reinforcements and harassed them now from two sides. The humans who fought at the Elvish side, though held firm, but how long would they last?  
This question remained unanswered as the Orcs came. Now everyone was fighting for themselves.

~~~~~  
A hard kick in the ribs left Fili panting and coughing up blood. Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him to his knees. A blow struck him down again. He could no longer tolerate this beating. Many wounds adorned his body and he felt the blood flow from his body. Helpless, he thought of Kili and hoped that his brother was safe. Certainly his uncle would protect him. Another kick that hit his head this time left the world black. But the last thing he saw was a blinding light and hidden in it the face of Mahal. ,Strange.' He thought to himself and sank into unconsciousness.

~~~~~  
"I told you that I am not lying." Gandalf puffed on his pipe and smiled at Thorin. This he could do only safely because the king was held down by strong dwarfs.  
"She has found and brought him back." The wizard said with a look at the near beds. Thrain was wounded, but he would survive, like his human companion.  
"How is that possible?" Thorin couldn’t take his eyes off of his father. This grinned at his son and stretched his fist triumphantly in the air.  
"Sometimes it doesn’t take strength to win a war." Gandalf smiled.

Slowly, she turned and looked down at Thorin.  
"You should be in bed." She scolded him. Her voice reminded him of his mother.  
"You saved my father." He leaned heavily against the door frame. His injuries were still holding him back, but he had to know the truth.  
"Actually, he saved me. I was tending sheep and Wargs attacked me. A dwarf flew out of nowhere into the pack." Her smile seemed brighter than every piece of gold in the chambers of Erebor.  
"He was crazy. How?"  
"Ask me something easier, Thorin. He was seriously injured and remembered nothing. But he knew that he must rescue a woman. Only after weeks of care pieces of memory came back. He often repeated just something special."  
Gently Thorin came closer. His bare feet made no sound on the cold floor.  
"Thorin, Frerin, Dis. Over and over again. He often wept. At night he screamed and thrashed about."  
"And yet you took care of him. How so?"  
"Because he saved my life?"  
Thorin raised his eyebrows. He did not doubt the honor of the human in front of him, but this answer didn’t satisfy him.  
She smiled and sat down on the floor. White bandages flashed under her shirt and Thorin was shocked when he saw blood on some.  
"Your wounds have opened again."  
"They’re still open. They won’t heal."  
Confused Thorin remained standing, but decided after a second to plop down next to the human.  
"This body is dead. The woman died protecting my beloved children. To protect this."  
Bandaged hands reached under her shirt and pulled out a sparkling stone. Thorin drew a sharp breath.  
"That's impossible!" He was already back on his feet and almost tore the Arkenstone out of her hands.  
"How did you ..." Slowly it dawned on him. "What do you mean that this woman died?"  
But she just smiled. "You're a good king. But you still have to learn a lot, Thorin Oakenshield. And when your time comes, you'll understand."  
Restless, he grabbed her by the collar. "What do you mean?!" She gently removed his fingers and then pulled him down on his own collar. She gently pressed her lips to his hair. The handle was getting weaker.  
It took some time until Thorin was stirring again. His back ached from the long stooped posture and his thoughts raced. The woman had died, a blissful smile on her lips, the Arkenstone in her lifeless fingers.

"She's dead."  
Thrain’s eyes were emotionless. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and caught in his magnificent beard.  
"She saved me. From myself."  
Silently Thorin took his father's hand into his own. "She saved us all.” Gently he placed the Arkenstone on the table next to the bed. 

~~~~~  
"I always thought that you'd be bigger."  
The man laughed.  
"And somehow I thought you'd look different."  
His shape was blurred and he grew taller, wrapped in a robe of pure light.  
"Like this?"  
"No. Different."  
He shook his head and smiled sadly. "It doesn’t help to delay the time, human."  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I had to try."  
"I said goodbye in your name. "  
"Thank you. It's funny."  
"What?" He had begun to move in the direction of the great hall and she had to run to keep up with him.  
"There they meet their maker and don’t know it." She said breathlessly.  
"I think that Thorin knows it. He will be a great king."  
"After Thrain."  
Her determination to defend the dwarf even after she had died for him made him laugh.  
"Of course."  
"Are you going to watch them, Mahal?"  
"As I have done since the beginning of time."

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Fili and Kili and everybody else survived the battle! T__T


End file.
